Darker Shades of Grey
by forgottenveritas
Summary: Dark Harry is losing control. Will he accept the darkness within? bah I suck at summarys. Just read it and review!
1. A disappointing surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I'm not J.K. O woe to me

Summery:

Rated R for later chapters. Dark Harry is losing control, and starting to show his Slytherin side. His powers have become dangerous. Yet no one notices...no one sees…except Snape. Will he pull Harry out of the darkness or teach him to embrace it? My first fic so be gentle. Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! My kingdom for some reviews.

Darker Shades of Grey

Harry looked out the window with a sort of grim indifference. He thought back on the past few months and felt blind hatred boil within him…someday…he was going to make this all right. He silently promised;

"Someday Sirius I swear I'm going to make this alright. I know your blood is on my hands, but when the time comes I swear _His _will be to."

Voldemort… that name…would he never escape it? They say that ignorance is bliss and it is, because even in his private hell at the Dursley's, he felt better then he did at this moment.

Harry's POV

I don't know how much longer I can do this. I can't be what they want me to be. I am not some fucking hero! I feel the numbness start again and I know what is coming…Tom is angry again. I can feel it that… rage… at times it is almost comforting. The pain…the anger, it is becoming a part of me. At times I can't tell where he ends and I begin. As the white hot pain washes over I think of every book I have read this summer so far, everything that I have learned, I think of anything but the pain. For if I start to think about it I lose control, and I will NOT lose control, for that is all I have. Pain is an addictive thing.

I feel that calm come over me; I know it well, it is the calm before the storm. Some times I scare even myself, I look in the mirror and I don't even recognize who I see. I've become…different…I calculate.

I hear footsteps and I know _Uncle _Vernon is going to come in for his nightly _visit. _It's like I'm not even there, I feel the pain of Voldemort's possession coupled with the pain of uncle Vernon's beating. Freak! He says because he can't make me scream. I hear Voldemort's taunting laugh in my mind and I hold tightly to the knowledge that one day this will all be over for "_neither can live while the other survives"_.

The first hews of morning were enough to wake Harry. He slowly rose from bed, his body shaking under the strain. Last nights beating joined with Tom's fun had drained him. But still he got up, pulled some of Dudley's oversized old clothes on and went about his morning chores. If you were to look at his face you would not see anything wrong with him. Aside for stray bruises and split lip his face remained impassive and did not show his fatigue and pain. He was good at hiding what he felt.

The days passed just like this one. Harry no longer counted down the days till school, for now it did not matter where he was; he could never truly escape his demons. On his birthday when he got a letter from Dumbledore, he vaguely thought that at one time he would have been thrilled, however he could not muster up even a flicker of excitement. He opened the letter with the same indifference that he did everything else. He read;

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good spirits and health and I hope your birthday was a pleasant one. However I am afraid that you will be taken out of your Aunt and Uncles early this year. Although I am afraid I can not come fetch you myself I will send another teacher to take my place. Again I hope you had a pleasant birthday._

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Head master of Hogwarts_

_Order of Merlin first class _

The letter, Harry noticed, was brief and concise. He silently cast a spell to see if the letter was truly from the Headmaster. Through out this summer he had learned many things, and one night when he had been too bruised and beaten to even get up, he had cast a healing charm on himself without his wand. He had found that wandless magic could be a useful thing and he knew instinctively that the ministry could not detect it. Looking back down at the letter he knew it was vague on purpose. Dumbledore still did not trust the bond he had with Voldemort.

So he was to go back early? This was interesting, he calmly wondered why he was going back to school, but could not really bring himself to actually worry. Who would Dumbledore send?

Two days past and no one came, and life for Harry went on a usual …beatings …Tom. He wondered if he was to be picked up at all. He did not bother to tell his Uncle about the impending "guest". Not even sure if he/or she was coming.

All his thoughts came to cease when Voldemort once again entered his mind, sucking him into his world. At times it was as if he was in Tom's pensive. The vision that hit him made him want to vomit. Death Eaters surrounded what looked like a muggle family. A man, his wife and their small child. Tom motioned for a cloaked man to come forward. The man removed his mask and if he could Harry would have smirked. Professor Snape… Harry looked on as the next events unfolded.

"Sssssseverussss" Tom hissed in warning. "Come now prove your ssssself"

Harry felt Tom's menacing glee as he ordered Snape to kill the child. Snape muttered the killing curse his face closed.

No one alive knew if the killing curse hurt. But Harry knew, because he felt it almost every night. It felt like you were being burned alive. All at once he snapped out of the mind of Tom, it was as if he woke from a bad dream. His body felt as if it were on fire. Then as if on cue the door bell rang.

"Get the bloody door, boy!" yelled Uncle Vernon from the kitchen.

Harry moved quickly to the front door and opened it. Harry felt a small jolt of surprise.

"Professor Snape, what a disappointing surprise."

Buwahahahaha how is that for a cliffy? Sorry this took so long to update, been really busy. Will be faster and longer in future…

Much thanx to Suzuki-chan and Krimzon


	2. Why am I here?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I'm not J.K. O woe to me

Summery: Rated R for later chapters. Dark Harry is losing control, and starting to show his Slytherin side. His powers have become dangerous. Yet no one notices...no one sees…except Snape. Will he pull Harry out of the darkness or teach him to embrace it? My first fic so be gentle. Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! My kingdom for some reviews!

Darker Shades of Grey

"Professor Snape, what a disappointing surprise."

"Watch your mouth, Potter" Snape sneered "You wouldn't want to start the year with negative points now would you."

"Actually I could care less." Harry said without emotion, but managed to smirk just the same.

"Who is it, boy!?!" yelled Uncle Vernon from the kitchen.

Oh Harry was going to enjoy this.

"It's a teacher from my school" he yelled back. 5…4…3…2…1

"WHAT!?! I will have no more bloody freaks in this house then I have to!" Thunderous footstep followed his tirade.

"Get the bloody hell out of my house!"

"Pardon me?" Snape said dangerously.

"You heard me you freak!?!"

Severus Snape prided himself for his iron control over his emotions, however during the last few days his patience and control had gone through the window. Summoned three times in the last two days his mood was not exactly a happy one.

"Although I would love to sit here and continue this _stimulating_ conversation with a 'muggle'" he said the last word with a smirk that only Snape could pull off. "However I am afraid that I have more pressing matters to attend to. Come along Potter I don't have all day!"

If it was possible Uncle Vernon's face became a color that could only be described as grotesque shade of puce, as opposed to his naturally bloated purple complexion.

"You ruddy freaks come in my house and dare to tell me to what to do!" he yelled. "Get out of my house and take that little scar faced freak with you"

Snape's face looked confused at that last remark, but he didn't speak on it.

"Come on Potter!"

Harry went slowly upstairs to collect his things. He took his time, in no real rush . As he put his remaining belongings into his truck, he paused at his photo album of his parents. He ran his hand gently over the cover he felt a whisper of emotion trying in vain to penetrate the ice that he had wrapped him self in. Carefully he put that to in his trunk

He dragged his trunk down the stairs his muscles screaming with pain from the injuries he sustained each night from is Uncle. Yet his face remained impassive, not at all showing the strain he felt at the task.

"Shall we, professor" Harry said so politely that it could only be construed as a taunt "How may I ask will we be departing?"

"Don't ask questions Potter!"

Boy did that sound familiar. Snape and the Dursleys had more in common that they could possibly imagine. There was no way Harry, could have know the things going on in Snape's head

If he could he would know that Snape had never been more confused in is life. His family didn't seem to take to well to Potter. Perhaps things were not as he first thought. The moment the thought came into his head, he promptly waved it away.

After all Harry was a spoiled attention hungry brat. Every one love Harry Potter the boy who lived….

Harry looked up at Snape expectantly as he dragged his trunk out the door. Faintly wondering just how they would be departing. However again he could not bring himself to care. His back aching, he set his trunk down when they reached the side walk, and waited patiently for Snape to reveal how they would be leaving.

Snape took a quick look around to make sure no one was looking then from out of seemingly no where he pulled out what look like a muggle brown paper bag.

"Well don't sit there gawking Potter, touch the bag!"

Harry could have laughed; he had not been gawking merely waiting for direction. So they would be leaving by portkey…grand.

He brought his left hand up to the bag, careful not to wince at the pain in his shoulder from being slammed into the wall by his uncle.

"3-2-1" Harry felt the familiar tug and they were gone. As if they had never been there….

Hogwarts, how surprising…

As they walked toward the castle the strain in his back became too much to bear the trunk handle slipped form his fingers and fell to the ground.

"What Potter, a meager trunk too much for Dumbledore's golden boy?" Snape sneered.

Without even showing that he had heard what Snape had said he reached back down and picked his trunk back up and continued to drag it towards the castle. Harry waited to feel the warmth spread through him as it always did when he entered Hogwarts… his home, but the warmth never came, only the same numb cold. He sighed with sort of detached disappointment. Harry followed blindly as they made there way to Dumbledore's office.

When they reached the entry Snape actually looked like it pained him to say "Lemon Drop"

Once in Dumbledore's office, Harry looked around at all the things that he thought he had broken last year. However they all lay neatly in there places. This annoyed Harry.

Without being asked Harry sauntered over to the chair in front of Albus's desk and sat down. Dumbledore looked at him over his half moon glasses, his eyes seem to see more then they should. His expression troubled;

"After we are done here Harry, I will take you to the hospital wing"

A silent understanding shot between them, Albus looking sad, Harry looking enraged.

"So is it that you're finally noticing or finally caring, Headmaster?" Harry asked injecting as much venom into his words as he could.

Dumbledore looked down as if he was ashamed.

"Yes you knew didn't you?" He spoke in low tones as if he was scolding a child but there was a sting a mockery in his voice. "Did you think I failed to notice how you addressed my first letter? Harry Potter, cupboard under the stairs."

Through out all of this Snape remained silent, not understanding what was occurring between the Headmaster and his golden boy.

"So tell me headmaster why have you interrupted my summer holiday and brought me here?"

"Well Harry, I thought it best that you be here among friends, and where you can participate in the Order's ..."

"Oh bloody hell old man, for once tell me the truth!" Harry interrupted loudly.

"How dare you speak to the Headmaster is such a manner. Just like your father, an ungrateful and selfish brat. I don't know why we waste are time keeping you safe your not worth the trouble."

"Snape, oh sorry Headmaster, _Professor_ Snape," Harry began sarcastically, "you think to lecture me on character?" He paused, an evil mocking look entering his eyes. "How old was she Professor…5…6? She was a pretty thing wasn't she? Yeess you no what I'm talking about don't you?"

Severus face paled, his hands clenching in a fist.

"That's enough!" Dumbledore bellowed clearly deciding the meeting needed to com to an end, "All will be explained to you after you are done in the hospital wing, come along."

A.N. I'm soo happy I have reviews! Yay! Much thanx to all! I have to say the story isn't going exactly like I had first envisioned it, the characters seem to be taking the story in there own direction, yet I think I like it better this way. What do you guys think?


	3. Questionable behavior

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I'm not J.K. O woe to me

Summery: Rated R for later chapters. Dark Harry is losing control, and starting to show his Slytherin side. His powers have become dangerous. Yet no one notices...no one sees…except Snape. Will he pull Harry out of the darkness or teach him to embrace it? My first fic so be gentle. Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! My kingdom for some reviews!

Darker Shades of Grey

The walk to the hospital wing was filled with a tense silence that Snape was trying desperately to understand. Severus didn't even knew why he was following them, however his curiosity as to why Potter needed to go to the hospital wing won out on his reluctance to stay in Potter's abominable presence. He felt guilt wash over him in waves, as he thought of Potter's last comment. He briefly wondered how many had died at his hands.

When they entered the hospital wing Poppy was already bustling about. As they walked in Harry turned to Dumbledore and said tightly;

"This isn't necessary, Headmaster."

Before he could answer Poppy interrupted;

"Come along Harry, off with the shirt, and sit on that bed."

Smirking he did just that and glared at Dumbledore defiantly. A collective gasp was heard throughout the room. Welts, scars, and bruises crisscrossed over his back and chest, some old some new.

"Well are you just going to sit there gawking because it's rather drafty in here and if you just wanted to stare go to a strip club."

This was said with malice, yet there was a kind of painful numbness in the boy's eyes.

At once Poppy was all business, as she went about healing Harry's wounds. One, however, would have to only look close to see the fine tremor in her hands. Without a word or even a flinch Harry simply sat there, his eyes brooding.

Meanwhile across the room Snape stood very confused. He knew in his mind that Potter was without a doubt spoiled just like his father, and he refused to believe any differently. He had been in one of those muggle fights, probably because of his annoying mouth had offended someone, he reasoned to himself. He looked over at the Headmaster, whose eyes did not hold that infuriating sparkle, no these eyes looked all there age and haunted.

When they were done and Harry had dressed Dumbledore walked over;

"Harry you will be staying in your own quarters for the rest of the summer. I don't see any use in you staying in Gryffindor tower all by yourself."

"There are some things that I need to get in Diagon alley, school supplies and such…"

"I think that can be arranged." There was almost a desperate strain in his voice as if he would say anything to make Harry happy.

"Good. Now if you don't mind I'm tired."

"Of course you are Harry. Severus would you show Harry, where his rooms are?"

Not waiting for him to respond Dumbledore walked out leaving a gaping Snape behind.

"Well let's go Potter."

Harry, to tired at this point to even say something sarcastic, was silent as he walked beside Severus.

Severus himself was still confused. Although Harry was still his infuriating self, there was something so different about him. There was a…shadow in his eyes that had not been there. There was also something that scared him, because in those eyes he saw…pure calculation. He had seen that look in only one other person…the Dark Lord.

Harry looked around him, once again trying to strum up that feeling of home that he always got when he came to Hogwarts, but it just wasn't there. He wondered briefly to himself if he would ever feel that way again. It wasn't till he looked outside when he realized how late it was. The sun was just about to set, painting the castle with its glittering gold rays.

When they reached the rooms that were going to be his, Harry stopped short at the portrait on guard. It was a snake.

"Now that's ironic…" Harry smirked.

"Don't sit there daft boy, you have to make your password."

Without even thinking, parsletongue began to flow from his mouth. Beside him Snape flinched, hearing the hissing slip from the boy's mouth. Hearing the snake language from the Harry sent chills down his spine.

The portrait hissed back and swung open.

The room it self was dark, but lavish. He found his things had already been brought up as usual. There was a pop in the corner of the room. Dobby scampered over to where Harry was standing.

"Oh!" Dobby exclaimed "It's so good to be seeing you sir. Would Mr. Potter be wanting anything from the kitchens?"

Severus watched as Harry knelt down in front of Dobby, a small smile on his face and his eyes kind.

"How are you Dobby?" he asked.

"Oh fine sir, happy that you be here now!" he squealed.

"You know what I could go for some butterbeer and maybe a sandwich, right now."

"Of course, Dobby be right back!" He squeaked in excitement. With a pop he was gone.

At once the kind look that had been Harry's eyes vanished, and left behind was the cold indifference that Severus was becoming accustomed to.

"Is that all, professor?" hinting him to get the hell out of his rooms.

"No, that is not all Potter! I demand that this new attitude of yours cease immediately!" he barked.

"If my attitude offends you so, the door is right behind you." Harry said lazily.

"Why you…" a loud pop interrupted what ever Snape was going to say.

"Here be your food, Mr. Potter sir! Will Mr. Potter be wanting anything else?" came Dobby's squeal.

"Naw Dobby that's ok, but how many times must I remind you to call me Harry?" he said with a smile.

The last question brought a delighted squeal from Dobby.

"Of course Mr. Harry sir!" and with a pop he was gone again.

"You seem uncommonly close with that house elf, Potter."

"I really don't see how that's any of your fucking business, Professor."

Steam seem to be coming from Snape's ears as he gave Harry one of his patented 'I will set you ablaze right now' looks.

"I will expect you in the dungeons at seven o'clock sharp as Dumbledore wishes us to continue your lessons although I hardly know why I am even bothering, your scull seems to thick for even the simplest of lessons."

Harry smirked, his eyes held a secret.

"Of course professor, I'll be there." Harry said sweetly.

With one last scowl and a dramatic swish of his cloak Severus exited the room.

Down the corridor Snape was seething with unexpressed rage. He walked briskly back to Dumbledore's office. He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

AN: Okay guys you gotta forgive me for how long this chap took and for how short it is. On a side note who ever invented Algebra needs to be SHOT, shot I say! After writing this chapter I can't help but think it sucks but this is a connecting chapter and it had to be done so please forgive. Now I have been asked if this will be a slash story…at the moment I have no idea. What do you guys think? Also thanx u guys for all my reviews -. I feel loved-


	4. Underestimated power

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I'm not J.K. O woe to me

Summery: Rated R for later chapters. Dark Harry is losing control, and starting to show his Slytherin side. His powers have become dangerous. Yet no one notices...no one sees…except Snape. Will he pull Harry out of the darkness or teach him to embrace it? My first fic so be gentle. Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! My kingdom for some reviews!

Darker Shades of Grey

Severus stormed through the halls on his way to Dumbledore's office. The portrait already aside as if waiting for his arrival. He stalked up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Headmaster!" he called

"Yes Severus, sit down my boy I have been expecting you." Dumbledore said tiredly.

"What in Merlin is wrong with that brat!" he bellowed.

"Sit down Severus, and calm down." He ordered. "I'm afraid what I have to say to you may take some time."

He paused as if looking for an escape from what he had to say next, but when he did not say anything Dumbledore was forced to go on.

"If you want to know what's wrong with Harry, you need not look farther then me." At Snape's confused look Dumbledore nodded. "Yes…me. At the time I thought it would be best that he went to live with his muggle relative because I was afraid he would be spoiled here in our world. If I had known the consequences of my actions back then…" he looked troubled as he let the words hang in the air.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Harry sees too much for one so young," Dumbledore started quietly. "He sees even through me, which is what scares me the most."

"As usual Headmaster you have completely skirted around the issue at hand." Snape sneered.

"On the contrary Severus, my fear for and of Harry it the very root of the issue. It seems to me so strange that you two do not get along when you are so alike. You have had a misconception of Harry from the first moment you saw him. You heard Harry refer to a cupboard while he was last in here did you not?" he asked.

"Yes but I hardly see how that pertains to Potter's behavior."

"Oh but it does, I am sorry to say it really does. For Harry realized that I knew along how he was being treated. For years he was forced to live with abuse and neglect and I knew about it. And to my shame…I wanted it that way." Dumbledore said his eyes filled with overwhelming guilt.

"What in Merlin do you mean by abuse?" He shouted.

"I mean that his muggle relatives abuse him. He lived in a cupboard for the first eleven years of his life and I knew about it all…the beatings the treatment all of it I knew about it and I did nothing to stop it." He began to ramble.

"I don't understand."

"I knew Voldemort would rise again sooner or later, I knew of the steps he had taken to insure his survival. I also knew that the very core of his power came from the rage from his childhood that he developed from his father's abandonment and the orphanage he was forced to stay in. And…" Dumbledore looked as if he were in pain at the thing he was about to say next.

"And what!?!" Severus snapped.

"And I knew that if Harry was to defeat Tom once again he would need that rage too. That is the sole reason I made him stay with them. I knew he would certainly be abused so I sent him to them…"

Severus sat reeling from all that Dumbledore had just told him. He wouldn't believe it…couldn't believe it. This was Dumbledore's golden boy, savior of the wizarding world…abused? And Dumbledore wanted it that way?

"Merlin this is nonsense!"

"You haven't gotten it yet have you? To defeat Tom Riddle I had to create another Tom Riddle…He will have a power the dark lord knows not. Tom would never expect Harry to be so like him…" Dumbledore trailed off tears in his eyes.

"You wanted to create the next Dark Lord?!?" the words came out in a horrified whisper.

He had his answer when the Headmaster head dropped in shame.

"You wanted to create the next Dark Lord?!?" the words came out in a horrified whisper.

He had his answer when the Headmaster's head dropped in shame.

"What do you plan to do if turns to the other side and really becomes the next dark lord?" he asked incredulous.

"I thought I…" he trailed off not wanting to answer.

"You thought what?!?"

"I thought I could control him through our relationship and stop him before he was in to deep." He sputtered.

Severus Snape looked at the man who had been his mentor and friend as if he had never seen him before. This was Dumbledore! How can these words be spilling from his mouth? Severus just stood shell shocked still not believing.

"You thought you could control him!?! How could you think to control him if he crossed over to the dark?!" he almost felt light headed. None of this was making any sense.

"There is something you have to understand, I had to act. Harry would have never survived this long had it not been for the actions that I took these last few years. I needed him to have that drive that Tom had. They are more alike then they will ever know."

"How can that be? Potter is a Gryffindor for the love of Merlin. He has a bloody heart of gold." He scoffed.

Dumbledore looked down once again as if trying to hide something.

"That is not entirely true…"

That made Severus pause.

"What do you mean?" he asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"The only reason Harry is in Gryffindor is because…he _told_ the hat he did not want to be in Slytherin. The hat would have put him in Slytherin had he not told it not to. He thought only the evil came out of Slytherin. Even before he knew about his destiny he fought what I thrust upon him. It was then that I knew he would be more powerful then I ever imagined." A shadow of a smile crossed his face. "I also never imagined he would ever see what I was doing. I thought I could have it both ways. I could be his friend and have him look at me with such trust in his eyes, all the while molding him to what he needed to be…" Dumbledore was close to hysterical at this point.

Without another word Severus walked out. Breathing harshly he made his way to the dungeons. Harry bloody Potter the bloody boy who lived a…Slytherin? This was too much, and none of it was making sense. He slammed the door to his office behind him. He threw a look to the grandfather clock that resided in the corner of his office, 6:30. He had 30 minutes until Potter came down for occlumency.

He considered exactly what it meant that Harry possessed such power that he could simply _tell _the hat where he wanted to go. The hat was created by the four founders for the love of Merlin! The most powerful wizard of there time and no more then a child was able to control it? He knew that if he thought about the boy who lived being abused he might go mad.

For the next half hour he sat not knowing what to do. As the head of Slytherin he had first hand experience dealing with children who had been abused. Yes the families of his students were most definitely different from the other houses. Finding Harry to be a true Slytherin troubled him. How did he act with someone he hated so much but was one of his own Slytherins? NO! He was not even going to think about this.

Before he knew it there was a knock on the door. He looked startled at the clock, had the time gone by that quickly?

"Enter" was his terse reply.

Harry opened the door slowly seemingly in no rush. Severus cursed the boy for his apparent calmness. How could he be so nonchalant? The world was falling apart! Planets were colliding with each other goddamn it! But nothing that could be read on Harry's face other then the caustic smirk playing over his lips.

"Well sir, I believe I am here on time…" he trailed off.

"Do not take that tone with me!" he snarled.

"My my, aren't we testy this evening. What ever is the matter professor?" The all too innocent expression on Harry's face was enough to infuriate an already infuriated Severus.

"Lets get started Potter! There are far more important things I have to attend to this evening then tutoring an incompetent brat like yourself!" He barked.

Without warning Severus shouted "Legilimens!" Thinking to catch Potter off guard his plan painfully backfired. His body was on fire and he was thrown into the air and slammed against the wall. With a startled groan he sank to the floor. What In Merlin just happened?!

"What the hell was that Potter!?!" he asked angered beyond words.

"I've been practicing" Harry replied calmly with a smirk on his face.

Severus had had enough surprises.

"Get out Potter!!" he all but yelled.

"What ever you say, _si_r…" He said the smirk not leaving his face. Without another word he turned and walked slowly out of the room, again taking his time.

When the door had closed behind Harry a painful sigh escaped Severus. His head reeling, he struggled to get up. What the hell had just happened? 

A.N. Thanx sooooooooooo much for my reviews guys I love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Truths to be revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I'm not J.K. O woe to me

Summery: Rated R for later chapters. Dark Harry is losing control, and starting to show his Slytherin side. His powers have become dangerous. Yet no one notices...no one sees…except Snape. Will he pull Harry out of the darkness or teach him to embrace it? My first fic so be gentle. Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! My kingdom for some reviews!

I'm baaaaack…..

Darker Shades of Grey

When the door had closed behind Harry a painful sigh escaped Severus. His head reeling, he struggled to get up. What the hell had just happened?

Severus's body ached as he stood up. In all his years as a Death Eater, then as a spy for the light he had never encountered any kind of shield to Occlumency that Potter had. He had literally hit a wall of fire. As much as he loathed doing so, Severus knew he had to speak with Dumbledore once again.

His body still weak he made his way to the headmasters office once again. At the end of his rope Severus did not think he could take any more surprises…

Candlelight danced along the walls as Harry made his way to his rooms. How many times had he walked these very halls with Ron and Hermione? Those times seemed a million miles away. Harry wondered idly, when had it happened? When had he lost that warmth? He didn't know he almost didn't want to know. He dragged his fingers softly along the stone wall, feeling ever groove, every imperfection. Then he felt it…those icy fingers on his neck. He dropped to his knees, fire burned through his veins.   
Harry Harry Harry tsk tsk why resist it? The voice said. Embrace me you cannot fight me forever…

Harry knew that voice…for it was his own. A low hiss escaped Harry's lips as he fought for control. He collapsed onto the hard cold floor breathing heavily. For a moment he brought his legs up and simply rocked in the fetal position. He was so close to breaking and he knew it. He could no longer tell where he left off and Tom began. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on. He knew something had to give…

He dragged himself to his feet rolling his shoulders in an attempt to ease the ache in them. Walking to his rooms he hissed his password. Walking inside, he let his exhaustion take over. Falling to the couch in the sitting room, not even bothering to move to the bed he let himself fall into darkness….

"Albus I've never seen anything like it!!! Did you ever stop to think about what you would be creating in him?" His breathe coming out in short burst as he attempted to convey his anger and also…his fear.

"Calm yourself, Severus." The words were quite, but the strength behind them was unmistakable.

"How can I bloody calm myself!!! We have the next bloody Dark Lord in the castle!!!" Agitated he began to pace.

"What we must do is concentrate on training Harry for the battle ahead…."

Fully exasperated he stormed out of the office.

When he reached the dungeons he felt uneasy. Like spiders crawling over his skin he knew something was going to happen…..but what? He did not see the shadow creep within the room.

"You know Professor you need to put better security in here. You never know who could be lurking about….." came a drawling voice from behind Snape.

Gasping he whirled around. "What the devil are you doing in my rooms Potter!!!!?"

Severus looked closely at Harry, a frown marring his brow. Something was wrong. Eyes that were once a deep emerald green were now almost all back. They looked almost glazed in appearance.

"You know you really should think about investing in a better library old chap. I must say that most of these books are rather boring aren't they?…take this one" he said taking a book from the wooden shelves that lined the wall. "A 1001 uses for essence of radish…. though a thrilling read I'm sure, you might want to think about picking up Stephen King or two…." The book feel out of his hands as he struggled for breathe. He leaned against the wall closing his eyes.

"I will ask this one more time. What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Rooms?!?"

"Must I have a reason for wanting to see my favorite Professor?" Harry's words were now slurred. A hand went up to his scar trying to assuage the ache.

Just before Severus was going to explode a stark whisper was torn from Harry's lips.

"He's here…"

"What the devil do you mean?"

"He's here" Harry whispered again "I can feel him. He's inside my head. He whispers to me at night…Merlin sometimes I swear I can feel him beside me. It is not safe for me to be alone right now professor."

"What the devil are you talking about?" Severus snapped impatiently.

"He knows…he knows I cannot go on like this forever. He knows our final battle is coming." Harry's breathing became shallow. "I don't know how long I can fight him anymore…"

For a few moments Severus stood speechless. His mind simply refused to take it all in. 'This was Potter!!!' he reminded himself for the hundredth time that day. Severus was torn ruthlessly from his thoughts when Harry collapsed onto the floor, but when he reached down to help he snatched his hand back as if it was burned. Blood was seeping from the infamous lighting bolt scar.

"What in Merlin's name is going on Potter?"

With jarring abruptness Harry gasped loudly, his eyes clearing. He looked around dazed.

"Fuck"

"As usual Potter, your use of the English language is appalling." Snape muttered.

Harry struggled to stand, and with a careless hand wiped the blood on his forehead with his sleeve.

"Potter!! Explain yourself this instant!!!"

"Would you not yell please, and kindly tell me where I am?"

"You are in MY rooms, Potter!!" Snape shouted.

"Bloody Hell Man!! Didn't I ask you not to yell!" he said, his hand going to rub his temple.

"Potter!" Severus sputtered.

Severus did not know how many more surprises he could take tonight. Nothing was making sense. Nothing!

"I have had enough, do you hear me!!! I have had enough of your Gryffindor arrogance for one day. Just like your father prancing around the castle like you own it..."

"Oh…I'm more like my _father _then you will ever know." Harry said quietly before turning to leave.

"Potter," Severus called reluctantly. "From what I have seen tonight your occlumency needs no work, why is it the Dark Lord still speaks to you?"

Confusion crossed his features before closing up completely.

"It's not Voldemort's voice I hear….it's my own…" he left without another word leaving a stunned Severus speechless.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Luciusssssss my ssslippery sssservent, have you done as I asssssked" hissed a cloaked figure sitting at the back of a seedy tavern.

"Yes my Lord." Lucius Malfoy said handing over a small parcel with shaky fingers. It was snatched out of his hand and opened greedily.

"Oh yesssssss well done Luciusssssssss….however …Curcio" the others in the tavern scrambled to leave as the screams of a man filled the room.

"You were late." The Dark Lord explained smugly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry walked back to his rooms slowly his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. One day they would find out, he knew. They would find how deep the connection between him and Tom really was. A cold smirk played over his lips. The boy who lived indeed.

AN: I know I'm evil buwahahahaha. I'm soooooo sorry this took so long and its so short, frankly I don't know why you put up with me, but I do love ya guys for it. I have been under the dreaded spell of writers block….O woe to me. I'm two pages in on next chap already and it will be done soon. Now I went to the midnight sale of Harry Potter 6……falls to knees sobbing violently Why?!? Severus WHY?!?!? sigh

Well much love guys!


	6. The company we keep

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I'm not J.K. O woe to me

Darker Shades of Grey

A.N. IMPORTANT -ok first off I just have to say NO. While I really like stories where Tom is Harry's father this is not one of them. And to answer some questions: This is a dark Harry fic which explains Harry's disrespect but notice how he treated dobby in previous chaps… And as for Snape already seeing his memories if you recall the worst of it was Harry being chased up a tree by a dog, while I'm sure very traumatic, it does not portray the abuse Harry suffers in this story. That all being said…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

With a sigh Harry dragged himself out of bed, his eyes squinting at the early morning sun shining through his bed curtains. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked bitterly at his surroundings. Ah so it wasn't just one long nightmare. He made a grab for his wand when he heard a pop from the corner of the room. A curse was on his lips when he saw the small figure emerge from a puff of smoke.

"Good morning Harry Potter sir!"

"Merlin Dobby, don't do that again!" A breath harshly escaped his lips as he put his wand on the table next to his bed. "I could have hurt you!"

"Dobby is sorry sir, but the Headmaster sent dobby to get Mr. Potter to go to very very important meeting sir." Dobby said excitedly.

Harry sighed in disgust. "Where?"

"It be in Dumbledore's office Harry Potter sir." He squealed. Then with another pop he was gone.

His muscles stiff, he began to dress. Choosing a black turtle neck and slacks under his silk black robes to wear, he grabbed his wand and went out the door. He walked down the long corridors leading to Dumbledore's office with a confident and brisk stride. Professor Snape was waiting for him when arrived at the entrance.

"About time you showed up, Potter" Severus said with his usual sneer. His face showing nothing. Choosing to ignore the events of the night before.

"You missed me that much eh Snape? Ah and here I thought you didn't care" Harry replied with cutting sarcasm.

"You try my patience as usual, Potter! Lets go." He turned abruptly and snarled "Pixie sticks"

……………………………………………………………………...

Harry took in his surroundings with a critical eye. Where once there had been Dumbledore's many possessions now housed a long table with large high backed chairs surrounding it. He quickly did inventory of who was there. A man he didn't know stood in the room along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, Sprout, Lupin, Hagrid, and……

"Draco Malfoy… as I live and unfortunately breathe…" a careless smirk played around his lips.

Malfoy was taken aback by Potter's apparent disinterest in his presence. Yet before he could reply with a cutting remark of his own Dumbledore spoke;

"Now that we are all here let us begin…"

Harry took a seat at the end of the table carelessly slinging a leg over one of the arm rest. His posture was that of resigned boredom. After everyone was seated Dumbledore began to speak;

"If we do not act quickly we will lose our fragile advantage." Harry rolled his eyes at the dramatic pause Dumbledore felt compelled to add to his little speech. "As I have said before if we do not pull together and work as one we will surely fail." Dumbledore's eyes conveniently on Harry and Draco as he said it. "As most of you already know Mr. Malfoy here has come into our care as his father has gone into hiding along with Voldemort."

"Voldemort doesn't hide…" Harry began, his eyes glued to a painting directly ahead of him. "He's just patient. He's waiting for something…"

"What the devil are you talking about Potter?" Snape barked.

"Severus," Albus said warningly. "What do you mean Harry?"

"I _mean _exactly what I said; he is not hiding." Harry stated in an almost bored tone. "He's to…excited to be in hiding. To Tom it would be an insult to his status. It would enrage him if he was reduced once again to _hiding._"

The room had gone quite. It was disconcerting to say the least to listen to one so young to speak so knowingly about one so evil.

"And just what is it exactly that you believe he is waiting for Potter? Oh please tell us! Ha I can't believe our world is relying on your _strength!_" Draco said sarcastically, entering the conversation.

Harry made no reply to the question. No, to Draco's annoyance, Harry seemed to barely even notice that he had said anything at all.

"You know Draco... I would not speak to me of _strength_. For if Snape is to be believed; the apple does not fall far from the tree, and you my dear Malfoy are at a severe disadvantage. Your father does grovel so nicely at Voldemort's feet. Careful Draco I'd hate to see you meet the same _sticky _end." It gave Harry a kind of morbid satisfaction to repeat the words Draco's father had once spat at him.

Draco glared at him in contempt, as the room was filled with an awkward silence. It was Dumbledore who spoke first;

"This must stop! Harry, Draco has sworn his allegiance to us."

Harry made no reply has he leaned back in his chair watching everyone in the room with a disconcerting intensity that belied he casual posture.

"Now," Dumbledore began again, "We must use this time to our advantage our spies have informed me that we have a window where no attack is planned, and I think this would be the perfect time to take the offensive…." At this point Harry let boredom take over and he tuned out Dumbledore's incessant oration. Harry remained this way until he heard the stranger speak.

"My sources have told me that Voldemort's forces have weakened since our latest round of arrests and the capture of many of the Dementors so…" the man was interrupted by Harry, who began to slowly clap his hands.

"Oh bravo Dumbledore? Bravo! Only you could have assembled an army with this much intuitiveness. I think it is rather ironic that I seem to be the only one here with any sanity left. Voldemort has weakened? Do not mistake inactivity for weakness. Many predators feign laziness and even death before they strike, I would expect this crowd to know the difference."

"And how would you know all of this?" the man asked in an almost mocking tone.

Harry smirked "Dumbledore would you care to make introductions or should I?"

Dumbledore look someone flustered when he replied;

"Harry this is Alfred Lockes…he is a former death eater."

If it was possible Harry's smirk grew more mocking. He sent Snape a calculating look.

"Oh Dumbledore…" Harry laughed softly, but without humor. "the company you keep."

The room was trapped in an awkward silence that was only broken by the sputtering of one Alfred Lockes. Harry drew his gaze once again to this new face.

"Do you need a glass of water there, Lockes. Wouldn't want you to choke on your own stupidity." He remarked scathingly.

"Mr Potter your manners are not only deplorable, but...but...but..." Lockes sputtered.

"Yes yes yes, not only deplorable but what...? Ill-mannered? Rude? Uncivilized? The list is endless. However my manners, or lack thereof, is not the issue of the little get together is it?. It is however, completely relevant I think, to bring up the shocking absence of intelligent life in this room!"

The entire room gaped at Harry in horror.

"Harry!!! Who do you think you are? You..." Lockes gasped.

What ever Lockes was going to say died on his lips when Harry's face swung toward him, his usually green eyes resembling molten steel.

"Why I thought you all knew! I'm the boy who just wouldn't die...But why mince words, would I be more recognizable if I were to say that I'm the boy who is supposed to pull each and everyone of your arses out of the fire. But you know, I've been giving this a great deal of thought. If...Merlin forbid..." he began mirth lighting his eyes. "...I should fail...what would you call me then? The disappointing hero? The failed savior of the wizarding world? You all have your heads stuck so far up your own arses that you can't see the answer to all your problems is right in front of you...My kingdom for some intelligent people in power. You fear his very name!! You quiver when he is mentioned! You plan your lives around his actions! You are no better then those who serve him..." With that he got up and left the room, leaving a group of shocked people in his wake. As he walked out a voice called him back.

"Potter!!!" Snape shouted.

Harry stopped but did not turn, and waited silently for Snape to go on. Snape, however, could not think of anything else to say...

"What did he mean? The answer to all our problems is sitting right in front of us? What does that mean?" Snape questioned.

Dumbledore sat at his desk his head lowered.

"I do not know, but apparently Harry knows something we do not." he replied tiredly.

"What has happened to him? How could he become so powerful in one summer?" Snape mused.

"How? Oh my dear boy he has always been this powerful. It makes me wonder if he has been playing a game all these years, hiding his true self from us."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked reluctantly.

"I think perhaps that more power from Voldemort was transfered to Harry then I first thought...The power of manipulation."

"Harry!!...Harry!!" Lupin called.

Harry halted at the edges of the dark forest with a look of inpatients.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Harry...for the love of merlin! What has gotten in to you?" Lupin asked almost aghast.

"What is wrong with me?.." Harry began almost manically. "What the fuck do you think is wrong with me? You above all people should know what is wrong with me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Only you can know what it is like to be consumed by darkness. How it can eat away at your very soul. Tell me Lupin when the change comes over you, do you truly feel like participating in polite conversation.?" Harry raged.

Lupin looked at Harry, really looked at him for the first time since Sirius had died. It was his eyes...his eyes had changed somehow, and power seemed to radiate from his body.

"Harry I..." Lupin could not finish.

Harry stayed for another moment before turning on his heel and heading into the dark forest. ...

He ran...he simply ran. With no specific destination in mind he ran. The air was cold and almost cutting to the skin.

'It is always cold now' Harry thought to himself.

Suddenly he stopped and simply stood there before falling to his knees. No one knew...but him and Lord Voldemort...but for how long?

A.N. Yes I'm not dead!!! haha Yet another cliffy and yet another extremely short chapter lol. I am soooooo sorry this took so long, but to make a long story short my time was spent in the hospital, graduation, moving thousands of miles away from home, and now college. Just been a tad overwhelmed to say the least lol!

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! My kingdom for some reviews!

Luv ya guys!


	7. We're not alone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I'm not J.K. O woe to me

Summery: Rated R for later chapters.

Darker Shades of Grey

He ran...he simply ran. With no specific destination in mind he ran. The air was cold and almost cutting to the skin.

'It is always cold now' Harry thought to himself.

Suddenly he stopped and simply stood there before falling to his knees. No one knew...but him and Lord Voldemort...but for how long...

"Hello Firenze..."

"How did you know it was me, Harry Potter?"

"Back in the Dark Forest I see..." Harry said ignoring the question all together.

"Yes, the realm of men is not welcoming to one such as me."

"I know the feeling." Harry replied.

It was dawn before Snape finally realized he would not be sleeping anytime soon. He got up from his bed to sit on a large wingback chair that sat near the fire. He tried desperately to separate what he knew with what he thought. He knew that Harry Potter was as selfish and self important as his father, and he refused to believe any different. However, he couldn't seem to make sense of Harry Potter...the boy who lived.

"Severus! Severus! Wake up, boy." A voice called to him.

"Merlin!!!" Severus started awake. "Headmaster?!" Snape asked incredulously. No one had ever dared to enter his private rooms without permission, the Headmaster included.

"Severus he is gone!" Albus said urgently.

"Who is gone?" he replied stupidly.

"Harry! He hasn't been seen since last night. He never returned to his rooms. The Bloody Baron reported seeing him running in the direction of the Dark Forest."

Harry was strolling out of the forbidden forest when he was met by six fully robed wizards with there wands at the ready. He smirked as he thought of how the Dursleys would receive such a sight. It would seem that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Snape, Hagrid and good old Mr. Lockes had decided to take an early morning walk.

"Harry I must ask you to not leave the castle again without supervision." The Headmaster said looking incredibly relieved to have found him.

"I will certainly take that under advisement, Headmaster." Harry replied blandly.

"Boy, what you need is a good whipping!" Lockes sputtered, something he seeming very good at.

Harry walked nose to nose with the man and gave an empty smile. "Oh trust me they tried, but it just didn't take." he said before walking past the stunned group toward the castle.

Harry sat in his rooms for nearly an hour before his solitude was interrupted.

"You know I must say you two seem to want to spend so much time with me lately. I must say I am truly flattered. It's the new cologne isn't it?" Harry asked snidely.

"Harry," Dumbledore began gently. "I know what you must be feeling..."

"You know jack _Professor! _You have absolutely no idea what I am feeling. And you will never know how I feel. And do you know why? You sit up in your office surrounded by all of your instruments and bloody candy, playing a game of chess with the very people you profess you love. You would send everyone to hell for the so called greater good, and yet it is not a thing you would ask of yourself is it? Tell me Headmaster, would you come with me? Neither can live while the other survives, Professor! Will you be at my side in that final battle when I will have to put my life on the line for a world that has turned against me every chance it got?" Harry asked menace dripping from his words.

Yet only silence was met by his tirade.

"I didn't think s..." Harry's words were cut off as he fell to his knees. Both men rushed over to him, but when Severus touched his arm, his own hand burned at the touch. Snatching it back he looked down in horror as visible burns began to appear. He looked back at Harry to try and find some explanation, but before he could speak his gaze was drawn to his eyes. Black. As Harry began to writhe on the floor and an eerie laugh filled the room. It came from Harry lips but it was not his voice.

"Haaaaarrrrryyyyyy...Haaaaaaarrrrrryyy come now don't fight me." Dumbledore eyes began to glisten with tears as both men looked on in horror. The sight was a terrifying one that defied any explanation. Even while Harry's lips moved along with the words, Harry's groans and screams could be heard simultaneously. It was as if two people resided in Harry body. "Tiiimes runnnnnning ouuutt tic toc tic toc." The voice was teasing as Harry convulsed violently.

"What in Merlin's name in going on?" Severus whispered.

"I do not think we are alone, Severus." Dumbledore stated with real fear in his eyes.

AN: Omg wow I am still alive!!!! I must apologize profusely for the delay however time has gotten away from me and life has gotten in the way of writing but I am back now! FYI I have sort of revamped the chapters. Once again I went to the midnight sale of the last book and am devastated that it is all over! tear lol sry bout the cliffy but you guys know by now thats how I roll :) lol Sorry for the shortness once again but I was eager to update. Reviews Reviews Reviews! My kingdom for reviews!!!!

Much luv guys


End file.
